bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Johnny Vincent
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Fighting Johnny Vincent page at Bully Wiki. Fighting Johnny Vincent is the final storyline mission of Chapter 3 in Bully. Mission Summary Directly following the events of The Rumble, Johnny Vincent has just knocked down Jimmy with a haymaker and run off on his bike when the cops show up. Jimmy gets up and takes the bike Peanut had used earlier to run away from him, and the two begin biking down the path to the Junkyard. The cops have managed to bust Norton Williams, giving Jimmy and Johnny time to escape. Johnny is significantly further down the path than Jimmy, and Jimmy is biking to get away from the cops who are trailing behind him. The dirt road is southeast from the Tenements. Jimmy loses the police when the path gets too narrow for their car to go through, and is able to catch up to Johnny as they ride up a hill. However, Hal and another greaser yank a chain in front of the way after Johnny jumps over the junkyard gates, causing Jimmy to fall off of his bike. Jimmy lands with a thud inside of the junkyard, where Johnny awaits with a pipe. Curiously, Pete Kowalski is also present standing on one of the old cars around the junkyard, with weapon-wielding greasers blocking his path to the nearby crane. He yells to Jimmy to help him get to the crane, which has a giant magnet. Meanwhile, Johnny praises the greasers for a job well done on getting Jimmy where he needed him. Johnny rides around the junkyard too fast for Jimmy to catch him, smacking him with the pipe whenever he gets close enough to Jimmy. In the meantime, the other greasers are throwing eggs and stinkbombs at Jimmy. Jimmy takes out the individual greasers one by one with his slingshot, allowing Pete to advance closer and closer to the crane. Once Pete reaches the crane, he turns on the electromagnet, causing Johnny to get stuck to it once he rides underneath it. Johnny's pipe and bike both get stuck to the magnet, and he is forced to drop down without either one and fight Jimmy fairly. The two fight, and once Jimmy knocks Johnny out, he stands over Johnny and tells him that he is the "daddy" now, and that Johnny does what Jimmy says. Johnny admits defeat and gives up, telling Jimmy he can "have her". Jimmy is confused by this, and asks Johnny what he's talking about. Johnny explains that Jimmy can have Lola, and that he has won her, and that she is now his. To Johnny's surprise, Jimmy tells him that this has nothing to do with Lola, and that Johnny can keep "that slut" for himself. Shocked, Johnny asks Jimmy that if he doesn't want Lola, why he fought, and if it was just to prove that he's tougher than Johnny. Jimmy reveals that yes, the only reason he fought was to prove that he's tougher than Johnny, and tells him and the other greasers not to forget it. Johnny now works for Jimmy, to his displeasure. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 3 Category:Missions